Deseo Sangriento
by ZuZy GrEeN dAy
Summary: La violació, el descubrimiento y la sangre, todo en una noche. ShounenAi,ShoujoAi,Yaoi,Yuri, Hetero,Leemon. R&R! Pre Favore!
1. Introducción

**Deseo Sangriento**

**Sumary: **La noche oculta más de un secreto. Cundo la sangre y la oscuridad se unen forman a una criatura hambrienta de ambos y con deseos no muy inocentes.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de BB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takao Aoki

**Advertencia:**Este Fic contiene Yaoi: Shounen-Ai, Shoujo-Ai (No se, preguntaré) y Leemon (Veré si Yury y Hetero, pero Yaoi ya está establecido)

**Dedicatoria: **Kizz! Tu Hace poco me dijiste que querías un fic así! Y como te dije: Lo pides? Lo tienes!

**Introducción**

Una fría y oscura noche de Viernes 13 de Diciembre, un joven de verdes cabellos salta de su ventana, pasan unos segundos pero... nada llega al suelo. Una sombría figura de algo así como un murciélago se ve en el horizonte. El silencio de la noche guarda el tenebrosa secreto de la penumbra.

Minutos más tarde un grito desgarrador envuelto en miedo, dolor y desgracia cubre con un manto de terror la apacible noche, para el muchacho, es algo cotidiano.

Sus largos colmillos se hunden en la blanca piel del cuello de la doncella a la cual le va quitando la vida en pocos segundos, una ves terminado ese macabro acto de asesinato o "Necesidad" como él lo llamaba, se retira por donde vino: Saltando por la ventana.

En los noticieros, periódicos e Internet se refleja el siguiente título:

**Otras 6 jóvenes aparecieron asesinadas**

Esta madrugada aparecieron nuevamente jóvenes de entre 14 y 18 años asesinadas, todas de la misma forma: Por pérdida de sangre. Todas tenían 2 marcas en el cuello, ¿Será que es la resurrección de los vampiros?

El joven miraba los encabezados y reía, esa sangre era su esencia de vida, no podía dejarlo simplemente por que a unos cuantos humanos tontos se les ocurría. Miró por la ventana, y notó algo que le hizo brotar una sonrisa de sus finos y suaves labios: Estaba oscureciendo, pronto podría "salir a comer". Se dirigió a su cuarto despidiéndose dulcemente de su familia con la excusa de que iba a dormir, pero para su interior pensaba: "Voy a dormir a unas cuantas muchachas esta noche". Cuando llegó a su cuarto se recostó en la cama por un corto lapso de tiempo, no podía salir aun, era muy temprano. Cuando el reloj marcó las 8 salió nuevamente por su ventana, dejando preocupación en su madre y orgullo en su padre.

Una ves terminada su ronda matutina por las habitaciones de jóvenes muchachas, bebiendo de su dulce sangre y luego violarlas, se dirigió nuevamente a sus aposentos: pero cuando pasó por la ventana de una mansión, vio algo que le hizo acelerar el corazón y detener la sangre de sus venas: Un joven durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama, con sus rubios cabellos, su piel blanca y su apacible rostro le hizo sentir el deseo de beber de su sangre, de probar su suculenta carne, a pesar de estar lleno, al verlo sintió mucha hambre.

Entró y se acercó lentamente al joven hombre de al parecer unos 15 años, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, pero vio algo que lo horrorizó: eran las 6 de la mañana y estaba por salir el sol, si un solo rayo tocaba su blanca y suave piel en su estado de vampiro moriría, para su suerte su casa no quedaba lejos de ese bello lugar. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero antes de irse, volteó su cabeza y le dijo al joven: "No te preocupes, volveremos a vernos" Una Macabra sonrisa surcó sus labios antes de saltar y salir volando. Esa misma noche, seguiría con esa asignatura pendiente.

**CONTUNUARÁ**


	2. Capítulo l

**Deseo Sangriento**

**Sumary: **La noche oculta más de un secreto. Cundo la sangre y la oscuridad se unen forman a una criatura hambrienta de ambos y con deseos no muy inocentes.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de BB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takao Aoki

**Advertencia:**Este Fic contiene Yaoi: Shounen-Ai, Shoujo-Ai (No se, preguntaré) y Leemon (Veré si Yury y Hetero, pero Yaoi ya está establecido)

**Dedicatoria: **Kizz! Tu Hace poco me dijiste que querías un fic así! Y como te dije: Lo pides? Lo tienes!

**Pensamientos: **Entre , Ejemplo :Hola! n.n:

Capítulo: I 

El día transcurrió tranquilo, nada fuera de lo normal, oyó a su padre con sus "historias navideñas" las cuales repetía cada año cuando estas fechas se aproximaban; su madre, la cual ya lo miraba con miedo debido a tantos asesinatos que había cometido su pequeño hijo, horneó galletas y su hermana... su hermana coqueteaba por celular e Internet con cuanto/a chico/a se encontraba... Si, nada fuera de lo normal.

-. Oliver, hijo mío ¿ Me oyes? – Habló la mujer peliverde con dulzura a su hijo.

-. ¿ Ha? Si mamá, perdóname estaba distraído – Dijo el muchacho apagando la TV.

-. Hijo, hoy vendrá un amigo de tu padre con su familia, así que por lo tanto-

-. No podré salir hoy, lo sé – Dijo interrumpiendo a su madre y hundiéndose en el sillón.

-. A demás de eso dulzura, vendrá un muchacho de la edad de tu hermana y-

-. Tengo que cuidar al pobre muchacho, también lo sé – Interrumpió nuevamente.

-. Exacto. También vendrá una muchacha de tu edad-

-. Y no tengo que matarla – Interrumpió

-. Muy bien dulzura – La mujer se levantó del sillón – Me alegro que tengas todo claro – Le da un beso en la frente a su hijo – Estate listo a las siete ¿ Si? – Sonríe para luego marcharse a la cocina.

Oliver se levantó y lentamente se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando llegó estalló en la ira.

-. ¡ Cómo diablos no voy a poder salir hoy! ¡ Es qué acaso se han vuelto locos! ¡ Tengo que ir con ese muchacho que vi a noche! – Lanzó una almohada con tanta fuerza contra la pared que estalló y todas las plumas salieron volando en todas direcciones.

Una hora más tarde, ya MUCHO más calmado, se encontraba leyendo un libro y meditando. Ya se habían echo las 6:45 de la tarde, Oliver colocó el señalador en la página que se había quedado y empezó a cambiarse, a las 7:00 llegarían los invitados... que fastidio...; Cuando ya se había cambiado (Pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca, su clásica boina y un chaleco negro) (Z- Bieenn reservadito o.oU/L- Pos tú lo vestiste así ¬¬u/Z- ... Jejeje n.nu) se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y encontró que los invitados ya habían llegado y se encontraban en el recibidor junto a sus padres y su hermana, pero cuando vio al supuesto muchacho se le heló la sangre... era el muchacho que intentó succionar anoche (Z- Chiss, que mal sonó lo último o.ou/L- Mal pensada sin remedio ¬/¬u)

-. Ho! Y este es mi hijo menor Oliver – Dijo el Sr. Les Demonde poniendo la mano en el hombro de su hijo cuando bajó la escalera.

-. Es un gusto – Dijo el Sr. Torunatoore (Z- Papi! T.T/L- Zu ¬¬u/Z- Qué? Es mi papá o.oU) – Ella es Matilda (Falda 3 cm de bajo de la rodilla de color rosa pálido, polainas blancas, blusa roja, zapatos de vestir cafés y unas binchas y pulseras de colores) y él es Enrique (Jeans oscuros, camisa cuello de cisne blanca (O sea, la de siempre pero blanca), zapatillas Nike negras y un collar de cordón negro con una "E" de oro) un el mayor – El último le dedica una sonrisa a Oliver.

-. Es un placer conocerlos – Dijo Oliver haciendo una reverencia ante ellos.

-. Valla, que chico tan educado – Dijo la Sr. Torunatoore – Ustedes no van a saludar niños? – Mirando a sus hijos.

-. Buenas noches – Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

-. Bueno, la cena estará lista en un minuto – La Sra. Les Demonde Sonrió – Por qué un pasamos al comedor?

-. Me parece una estupenda idea – Sr. Torunatoore

-. Si, y se siente un delicioso aroma, Sra. Les Demonde – La Sra. Torunatoore

-. Ho, muchas gracias – Dijo la mujer mientras un leve toque carmín inundaba sus blancas mejillas.

-. Impuntual – Susurró su hermana (Humana) Julia, mirándolo divertida y dirigiéndose al comedor como los demás (Vestido (3 cm sobre la rodilla) con cuello en "V" de color azul y con algunos bordados de flores, zapatos negros, panti-medias color natural, un collar que decía "I´m Love" y unos pendientes del perlas blancas).

-. Je, son las 6:59, así que no lo soy tanto – Susurró suavemente y dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

La cena transcurrió tranquila.

Bueno, no exactamente del todo Matilda no paró de observar a Oliver, este último a Enrique, Enrique a Julia y Julia a Matilda.

-. La comida estuvo realmente deliciosa, Sra. Les Demonde – Matilda sonrió dulcemente.

-. Muchas gracias Matilda, eres muy amable – La peli-verde le sonríe a la niña.

-. Lástima que a mamá se le quema hasta el agua – Dijo Enrique bebiendo un sorbo de té (Ya era el postre)

-. Enrique Giancarlo.. – A la rubia se le saltó una venita y frunció el seño.

-. Enrique, non è momento per quel tipo di scherzi (Enrique, no es momento para ese tipo de bromas).

-. È bene u.uU (Está Bien u.uU)

Luego De Un Rato 

-. Con permiso voy al toilette (hace falta aclarar que es baño? -.-?) – Y se retira... justamente al baño. Cuando sale... se encuentra con Matilda.

-. Eres un vampiro, ¿verdad? – Dijo ella sin inmutarse.

-. ¿Disculpa? Los vampiros no existen – Si dijo el francés cruzando los brazos y formando un sonrisa sarcástica.

-. Je, no te asustes, estás en confianza – Dijo levantando la manga de su blusa y montándole una marca echa en sangre (No se borra nunca en la vida) ( La marca es tipo la de Al de FMA! n.n)- Ves?

-. ... – También se levanta la manga de la camisa y se ve que tiene la misma marca – ¿Completa ó media?

-. Media completa – Dijo sonriéndole – Un ex-amigo de mi padre, que era vampiro (El ex-amigo, no el padre) me hizo beber de su sangre para que me convirtiera un una vampiro, pero... – Hace una pausa- No contó que lo mataría por eso – Sonríe.

-. Jajaja, ya veo – Le sonríe también.

-. ¿Y tu? – Mira a Oliver con curiosidad.

-. Mi padre es vampiro, un 80 de mí lo es.

-. Ya veo, solo tu 20 es humano.

-. Aja – Mira tristemente al piso – A veces me gustaría que mi parte humana fuera más, pero no puedo hacer nada – Unas lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus hermosas orbes violáceos.

-. Tranquilo – Lo abraza amistosamente – A mi me gustaría ser más humana, sólo el 50 de mí lo es.

-. Tienes suerte – Sonríe- Pero dime, a qué has venido a verme aquí? Dudo mucho que sea solo por esto.

-. Bueno, yo... te propongo un intercambio – Le sonríe maliciosamente.

-. Un... ¿intercambio? – La mira con curiosidad – ¿A qué te refieres?

-. Bueno – Empieza a caminar alrededor de Oli-San – Anoche te vi en la ventana de mi hermano – hace una pequeña pausa y lo mira, el francés estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de su presencia? – Y bueno, dado que los dos tenemos hermanos tan atractivos – Se ríe entre dientes - ¿ Qué te parece si tú me das a Julia y yo te doy a Enrique? – La menor de los Torunatoore lo mira a los ojos.

-. ... – Oliver lo pensó un segundo... ¿ Su deseo carnal o su hermana? – Está bien, acepto – y serraron el trato con la mano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Nada fuera de lo común ocurrió luego, Oliver se puso a conversar un poco con Enrique, para saber como sería su próxima victima, lo que descubrió fue que... era TERRIBLEMENTE mujeriego. Los Torunatoore sólo se quedaron 30 min. luego del pacto entre Oliver y Matilda.

Ya era la 1 de la mañana, Oliver ya podía irse.

-. Al fin, no soportaba más esto – El francés se había cambiado la camiseta por una camiseta de manga larga negra, se había quitado la boina y se había puesto una capa, negra – Quiero irme lo antes posible – Pero justo cuando estaba por irse pareció Julia (Pantalón y camisa pijama de seda roja).

-. ¿Ya te vas? Creo que es un poco tarde – Dijo irónicamente la mayor de los Les Demonde.

-. Je, nunca es tarde para esto – Le dedica a su hermana una sonrisa – ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-. Mmmm, si una de tus víctimas tiene un celular con pantalla a color y cámara de fotos, tráemelo – Le guiña un ojo a su hermanito, siempre le traía cosas que ella le pedía.

-. Esta bien, aré lo posible – Le lanza un beso y salta por la ventana, desapareciendo en la noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Enrique ya se había bañado y acostado, la cena en su opinión fue de lo MAS aburrida, la muchacha de esa familia no lo registró ni por un momento, y el chico lo miro todo el tiempo... raro, pero por las dudas no dijo nada.

-. Dios mío, ojalá esto no se repita – Murmuró para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Oliver había llegado, cuando entró a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Enrique; su sangre empezó a hervir y su deseo a aumentar, se lamió los labios seductoramente y se dirigió hacia la cama de Enrique, pronto sería suyo.

-. Cuando duermes, eres mucho más hermoso – Susurró el joven vampiro, para luego acercarse lentamente a su víctima.

-. ... – Enrique empezó a despertar lentamente, y cuando vio a Oliver tan cerca, y en su cama, quiso gritar, pero no pudo, tampoco podía moverse, estaba como bajo su control.

-. Ho, buenas noches – Dijo sonriéndole – Veo que te has despertado, bueno, mejor, así será más fácil para ambos – Se acercó hasta posar sus labios en los de su contrario, disfrutando de la suavidad y la tibieza de estos - ... – Con lentitud empezó a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de su presa, saboreando, gozando y excitándose al extremo.

-. ¿Qu-que es lo q-ue quieres? – Pudo articular el rubio, apenas en un murmullo.

-. ¿Que es lo que quiero? – Libera una risa sarcástica – Pues te quiero a ti – Comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de la pijama del italiano, para luego quitar esta prendo – Who, muy interesante – Relamió sus labios, le perfección de ese pecho bien marcado de hacía enloquecer.

**ATENCIÓN: COMIENZO DEL LEEMON **(Z- O intento -.-u)

Oliver comenzó a besar el pecho de Enrique, subiendo y bajando su lengua con fervor, queriendo mucho más de el. Se sentó sobre las caderas del mayor, moviendo rítmicamente su cadera, excitando al rubio lentamente.

Oliver terminó de quitarle sus ropas a Enrique, disfrutando de su desnudes, del miedo en sus ojos, una pequeña carcajada salió de sus finos y suculentos labios, le encantaba que lo miraran así. Dio vuelta a su "contrincante" para luego besar y lamer su espalda, mordisqueando un poco de ves en cuando, tratando de controlarse hasta que pueda llegar a su objetivo.

Por su parte Enrique estaba aterrorizado, ya sabía que iba a pasarle, trataba por todos los medios de gritar o liberarse del muchacho, pero no pudo, su cuerpo estaba terriblemente dormido, sin poder hacer nada.

Oliver empezó a rasguñar la espalda que tenía para "jugar", queriendo más de Enrique, bajó lentamente hasta donde la espalda pierde su buen nombre, separando los glúteos, comenzó a lamer el ano de Enrique, ambos se estaban excitando al máximo de sus cuerpos; luego de un rato Oliver introdujo un dedo en la abertura del italiano, provocando que este se sorprendiera a causa del cambio y del dolor provocado. El más joven comenzó a masajear una protuberancia en el interior del rubio: su próstata. Enrique comenzó a gemir por el placer tan exquisito que estaba sintiendo, el dolor ya no era nada, no comparado con el placer.

Sin decir nada el joven vampiro detuvo sus actos, dejando al otro en ascuas. Luego, en el silencio de la noche, sintió como una cremallera se bajaba.

-. :Ho diablos, Me la va a meter: - Pensó el rubio tratando de calmarse.

Sintió como era levantado con cuidado y puesto frente a frente con Oliver, y observó lo que temía, el francés había sacado su pene! Ho dios! Esto es horrible!. Lentamente fue introduciendo su pene en la boca del italiano, haciéndolo subir y bajar lentamente, suspirando y gimiendo. Enrique lloraba ante los actos del francés, ¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué no a otro? Dios! Esto era asqueroso!.

Luego de unos minutos Oliver llegó en su boca, liberando un fuerte gemido y una mueca de placer muy extensa.

-. Mmm – Relamió sus labios – Tu boca es estupenda, mi querido Enrique – Dijo lleno de lujuria, quería más, más de Enrique.

Lo tomó de las caderas y lo hizo poner en cuatro "patas", excitándose aún más por lo que vendría. De a poco introdujo su miembro en el interior de Enrique, asiendo que este sintiera el dolor más agudo y horrible de su vida. De inmediato Oliver comenzó a mover sus caderas, embistiendo gustosamente a Enrique, disfrutando de su cálido interior.

El vampiro se posó sobre él, di manera que su cuello quedara a centímetros de su boca, apartó unos mechones de cabello, sin dejar de embestir por un momento, y cuando no hubo estorbos sobre esa blanca piel, hundió sus afilados colmillos disfrutando de la dulzura de su sangre. Una de sus manos, pensando en el placer de su víctima, comenzó a masturbar con fuerza su miembro, causándole un placer extremo al rubio oji-celeste.

Una ves satisfecho su deseo de sangre, no mucha, pues no quería matarlo, alejó su boca del suculento cuello de Enrique, besando antes, la zona de la herida.

Comenzó a sentir como su mano era empapada, el semen del rubio comenzó a fluir, mientras que al mismo tiempo, su "Seme" encontraba nuevamente su próstata, causándole mucho más placer.

Luego de un rato, Oliver liberó su placer liquido en el interior de Enrique, causándose un gran alivio, tanto espiritual, como carnal. Al retirar su miembro, Enrique calló exhausto sobre la cama, en un estado de sueño de alta profundidad.

-. Je, se nota que no estás acostumbrado – Dijo el peli-verde, para luego tomar unos pañuelos que estaban sobre el buró, se limpió, y, antes de marcharse, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su rubio.

-. Nos volveremos a ver, Enrique, más pronto de lo que piensas – Y luego sin más, desapareció en la noche.

**Continuerà (Continuará)**

Zu- Buono, no tengo más que decirles que, dejen R&R y se por ten mal! XD, Addio, se me cuidan y no se me mueren!

Lugia- Nos veremos pronto!


End file.
